Ding Dong Ditch
by riley-poole27
Summary: Stiles gets annoyed when the neighbour kids play a few rounds of Ding Dong Ditch on halloween night. He plans his revenge.


The leaves skittered across the pavement, and Stiles shivered in the cool wind as he lit the candle and placed it in the jack 'o lantern. It was Halloween night, and he was busy decorating the front porch with fake spiderwebs, and a large, plastic tombstone.

Stiles went back inside, and turned on the TV set. He'd bought a couple new horror DVDs, and he was planning on making it a night. He grabbed a bag of popcorn, and stuck it into the microwave.

DING DONG

Stiles rushed to open the front door, as he heard the kids chattering on the front porch. He grabbed the bowl of snickers, and dropped two candy bars into each bag.

"Happy Halloween," He told the mini buzz lightyear. "Happy Halloween," he told the toddler Dracula.

"Thanks, mister!" They chorused, rushing excitedly to the next house.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Stiles was met with the delicious smell of cooked popcorn. He grabbed the hot bag by one corner, and brought it into the living room. He put the first disc into the DVD player, and played the movie. Five minutes in, Stiles had to pause it. More trick or treaters.

"Happy Halloween," Stiles told each kid, as he put candy into their bulging pillowcases. "Oooh! Scary!" He told the little girl dressed as a bloodied clown, as he pretended to recoil in fright. She laughed, as her mom grabbed her hand and they walked down the pathway to the street.

This time, he managed to watch nearly fifteen minutes of his film uninterrupted. Stiles paused the DVD, and grabbed the candy bowl. It was difficult to get through the film a few minutes at a time. He took a seat on the porch steps, and waited for the rest of the neighbourhood kids to show up.

By nine thirty, he was officially out of candy. Except, of course, for his own private stash. He quickly scrawled a note with a sharpie and taped it to the front door. _NO CANDY_. Finally, he could watch his films.

Stiles was surprised to hear the door bell ringing half an hour later. He grabbed the remote, and turned down the volume.

"WE'RE OUT OF CANDY! SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" He shouted. The persistent ringing didn't stop. Stiles rolled his eyes, and ran to open the door. The minute he touched the doorknob, the ringing stopped. It was eerily quiet. Stiles opened the door, and peeked outside. The porch was empty.

"_Huh_," He thought. "_Must be some kind of prankster_."

Stiles walked back to the living room, and was about to sit down, when the doorbell started up again.

"Seriously?" He shouted, in annoyance. He opened the door, and stared out at the empty street. He cocked his head to the side, and was seriously creeped out when he heard the muffled high-pitched giggling of small children.

"Stop ringing my doorbell! I'm out of candy!" Stiles shouted. He felt a bit silly, addressing the empty air.

The third time the doorbell rang, Stiles was ready. He'd grabbed his baseball bat, and his Freddy Kreuger Halloween mask. If it were neighbourhood kids playing a stupid prank on him, he'd give them the scare of a lifetime. Teach them not to play ding dong ditch on _his_ door, especially on Halloween night.

Stiles crept out the back door, and hid in the bushes near the front door. He put on his mask, and waited patiently. Finally, he was rewarded with the sight of a figure running up the porch. Stiles jumped out, brandishing his bat.

"GOT YOU!" Stiles screamed, running up the stairs. He didn't account for how difficult it would be to properly see out of the mask, and he ended up falling on his face. Stiles stared up at his best friend, Scott McCall, in surprise.

"Stiles?" Scott asked him, reaching down to pull him to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Were you pranking me?" Stiles asked. "Someone kept ringing my doorbell. I was trying to scare them."

Scott shook his head. "No, wasn't me." He said, laughing. "I just came over so we could watch horror movies tonight. You texted me a few hours ago, remember?"

Stiles laughed. "Sure!" He said, following Scott inside.

Halfway through the film, the doorbell started to ring again. Loud, jarring noise that startled Scott and Stiles.

"What the hell- " Stiles said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the bat, and opened the front door. Stiles fell back in surprise, as he was hit in the chest with an egg. It splattered his shirt with runny liquid, as another egg was launched at his face. Stiles covered his face with his arms, and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Did you see who it was?" Stiles asked, as he stood up. He went into the kitchen, and ran the tap. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and dropped on the kitchen counter. "Gross, I'm covered in eggs."

"I think it's those kids next door, Joey and Tom. I saw them for a second, before they took off running." Scott said.

Stiles groaned. "I hate those little brats. Let's get those assholes," Stiles said, thinking of ways to get revenge. "Scare the crap out of them."

Scott laughed. "Keep in mind they're only nine years old, Stiles. Nothing too traumatic, all right?" He said.

Stiles' eyes lit up. "I have some firecrackers." He said. "We could light them on their porch. Scare the crap out of them."

He ran upstairs to his bedroom, and grabbed the box from his closet. They snuck over to the neighbour's house, and set off the firecrackers. As soon as they started going off, the teenagers ran back to Stiles' porch. They watched with a certain amount of glee, as Joey and Tom ran outside. The terror on the boy's faces was definitely payback.


End file.
